


Family Life

by Niina_rox



Category: CLC (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Chanhee and Hwi-young are ten xD, Family, Fun, M/M, Single parent Youngbin, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Family Life

It seemed like a simple Friday afternoon, their last class of the day. Chanhee was really excited about the weekend, of getting to hang out with his aunt, Seunghee. As he sat with his best friend Hwi-young, both losing concentration until. ”Everyone your next assignment is to make a family tree,” that caught Chanhee’s attention. ”I like the sound of that” it fell quiet, Hwi-young did seem interested. ”And don't worry it doesn't have to be handed in for, a few weeks.” It was only a few minutes later the bell went off, ”have a good weekend everyone.” Most of the students ran out.

Chanhee and Hwi-young slowly walked out, both talking about their plans. As soon as he walked through the door he was asked, ”how was your day” Chanhee smiled at his dad. ”Well it was okay we got a new assignment” Youngbin, was curious ”really” Chanhee nodded ”yeah we need to put together a family tree.” Youngbin knew this would come up one day; he knew Chanhee would ask about his mother. It was a little while later when he asked, ”can we talk about mum” it fell quiet. It was now or never ”okay what do you want to know,” of course, there were many things he wants to know.

”I think the first thing I want to ask is, why isn't she around” Chanhee felt anxious. ”Are you sure you want to hear the truth,” he slowly nodded ”okay well she walked out on us.” It was then Youngbin noticed, how quiet his son became. ”Why” Chanhee may only be ten but, the truth still hurts. Youngbin hesitated knowing this won't help he sighed, ”she wanted a life away from us.” For a few minutes, Chanhee let that sink in, after a moment of hesitation Youngbin pulls him into his arms. It was quiet Chanhee held on knowing, he doesn't want to meet his mother.

”I’m sorry Chanhee” he shakes his head a little, ”its okay dad at least I know now.” Of course, Chanhee shed a few tears ”I tried to get her to stay,” he wasn't sure he wanted to know any more. After a few minutes of silence, Chanhee said, ”the important thing is that I have you dad.” Youngbin smiled then he changed the subject a little, ”so would you like some help getting started.” Sitting on the couch Chanhee thought about it, ”I would actually” it was clear that his dad wouldn't talk about her. And he wouldn't ask it was good that, he was doing this.

He got to learn a few stories about his dad, when he was a kid. Chanhee was not only happy about that but, he couldn't hold back the laughter. ”I can't believe how much you used to get up to” Youngbin, was glad his son was enjoying this. ”Yeah I couldn't help it and my friends, were certainly no help” it soon became obvious. That they got a little off topic but, it didn't matter. That evening they did their usual movie night, and it was no surprise Chanhee fell asleep early. Youngbin watched the rest of the movie, before helping his son get to bed. 

The following morning nothing was out of the ordinary, as per usual Seunghee came by a little after nine. Prepared with a big hug for her nephew, Chanhee was sitting at the dining table. Youngbin was sorting out the kitchen so he, knows what food to get. ”How is my favourite nephew” he laughed a little, as she hugged him ”I’m your only nephew.” She sat next to him ”so how is school” he smiled a little, ”good and yes I still enjoy going.” That was when she noticed what he was doing, ”I remember putting together the family tree.” 

”I see you have sort of put your mother there,” silence then ”yeah dad told me she walked out on us.” Seunghee took a moment ”you don't need her anyway,” she then pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek. Chanhee giggled a little ”besides I’m the only, one you need in your life” he looked at her. ”But what about my dad” she smiled a little, ”okay so there are only two people you need.” Chanhee smiled proudly it went, quiet for a few minutes. ”So, what would you like to do today,” as Chanhee added a few people to his tree.

Before he had the chance to answer Seunghee gasped, ”wait I know we could go out for lunch and milkshakes.” That certainly caught his attention a few seconds later, Youngbin walked in ”hey sis” Seunghee smiled happily. ”Hey, big brother, did you want to come have lunch with us.” Of course, he thought about it ”as much as I would love to, I need to catch up on a few things.” ”Fair enough” it was quiet for a few minutes Chanhee, caught up on some of his homework. It was a little before eleven, when they left. 

”So, what would you like” of course, he took some time to think about it. It wasn't long at all before they decided, everything was going okay until. A certain someone appeared after all these years, Seunghee was the one who noticed. ”Well, well if it isn't Yura” ”Seunghee” it felt a bit awkward, when Chanhee didn't acknowledge her. Of course, it wasn't hard to notice the tension, Chanhee excused himself to go to the bathroom. Seunghee smirked at her ”I guess you are surprised that, he doesn't know who you are.”

Yura felt conflicted ”why doesn't he” Seunghee laughed, a little ”Yura no one talked about you.” It took all of five seconds for things to become serious, ”you really hurt my brother and my nephew.” Yura stayed quiet ”it was easy enough to pretend, you didn't exist after you left it hurt Youngbin but he was all Chanhee needed.” That hurt Yura who now looked like she was betrayed, ”I know it wasn't right to leave, but I wasn't ready to be a mother.” Seunghee laughed a little more, ”you still aren't.”

”I know it was a stupid mistake you don't have, to rub it in my face” Seunghee smirked, ”I don't even have to try.” A few minutes later Chanhee returned, Yura looked at him ”I’m sorry I..” Before she had the chance to continue Chanhee added, ”you left I don't care why or that you're sorry.” It fell quiet in the end, Yura left it took a few minutes after that, for things to return to normal. 


End file.
